


The Interview

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: How does a woman walk into a meeting with Abraxas Malfoy and walk out with a date?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Roll-a-Drabble for Hermione's Haven. I was given Hermione and Abraxas Malfoy in a muggle AU.

* * *

“You’re joking right?”

“No,” Ginny sniffed. “Please Hermione, I am begging you, fill in for me in this interview. My editor will kill me if I miss this interview with Abraxas Malfoy. You are the only person I trust to send.”

“Fine but you're cleaning the entire flat for a month or I will tell your editor.”

“Done,” Ginny agreed, handing her a list of questions.

“Be very glad I love you.”

“I know. I do. Thank you.”

“Get some rest, Ginny.” Hermione closed the door heading out of the flat. Thankfully Hemrioe was already dressed for the day heading out to cover the story on Abraxas Malfoy. The Malfoy family was one of the most well-known families in London, but depending on who you spoke to is the reputation they told you the family. Abraxas’s son Lucius was like his father more conservative but had got himself in a spot of trouble with the wrong sort of people while dragging his Draco into it as well. Though, Abraxas was known but managed to stay out of trouble and the papers.

Before she knew it Hemrioen had found herself in front of Malfoy corporations, this was going to be interesting.

After passing multiple security points Hermione was waiting with the secretary until she took her back. The woman opened the door allowing her in the room seeing the man standing at the window looking over the city.

“Mr. Malfoy, your eleven is here.”

The man turned around and Hermione was sure whatever air had been in her lungs was no longer there. This man was nothing like she had expected.

“Not what you expected?” He spoke with a smirk crawling on his face.

“I’m sorry?”

“Most people that enter here expect a feeble man with a cane.” He spoke leaning on the corner of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well then sir you would be correct.”

“You are not a Weasley,” He noted looking her over. “So who are you?”

“Hermione Granger, Sir. Ginny was sick and didn’t believe it would be a good idea to come.”

“I’m glad she didn;t.”

“So, I can start with her questions whenever you’re ready.”

“You can take a seat and ask away. I have limited time, also don’t call me sir, makes me feel old. What’s the first question?”

“What do you owe your success to?” She asked, glancing down at the questions written out before her.

“You would think people would have better questions by this point or read articles where that question has been answered.”

Hermione frowned, “Most people lack a common sense of things like that, but I’m just here asking the questions given to me.”

“Touche,” He said relaxing sitting in the armchair across from her. “Honestly the success comes from the good business decisions of each generation holding this company together.”

“Is that why it has not been passed to your son Lucius yet?”

His eyes tightened for a moment before easing. “I have reason for not letting go of control. One being I like control.”

Hermione didn’t know why but heat rose under her collar before moving to the next question. “You invest in many charities around the world helping the unfortunate.”

He shrugged, “It’s business helping the company.”

“It’s just helping the company?” She questioned.

“Yes, does that change how you think of the foundations?”

“Well regardless of the intentions, people are still being helped.”

“Dark way of looking at things?”

“No, it’s to the point.” Hermione paused, “Or maybe you're a more gentleman then you let on.”

“Interesting view on the subject, most think I am cold by saying that.”

“And why would they think that?”

“Because it's the few people who know me well.”

“I guess it would depend on the person that knows you and how well they actually know you and something tells me you don’t let very many people close.”

“Touche once again Ms. Granger.” Abraxas cleared his throat at her words, clearly caught off guard. “What else do you have for me?”

Hermione smirked slightly before continuing on with the questions Ginny had given her. The time passed quicker than either would have liked as the questions drifted to a conversation once more until Abraxas’ assistant entered the room, informing him his next appointment had arrived.

“It appears our time has run out.”

“It appears it has. Thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Abraxas, and the pleasure was mine.” He replied, shaking her hand. “But I have to ask.”

Hermione raised a challenging brow as he had yet to let her hand go.

“What are you doing this evening?”

“I don’t know but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.”

“Dinner at eight tonight?”

“Alright, but I wonder what comes after dinner?”

“I guess we will find out.”


End file.
